


Ah, Kili!

by mackenziepools



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Durincest, M/M, Voyeurism, first fanfic i've posted don't eat me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackenziepools/pseuds/mackenziepools
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fili jerking off alone in their room, maybe he’s on Kili’s bed. And outside the door unbeknownest to him, Kili is listening in shock and probably more than a little turned on." Based on kaciart's fili/kili fanart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ah, Kili!

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on fanart by kaciart on tumblr. http://kaciart.tumblr.com/post/41167675858

Kili was tired. He had just finished practicing his aim in the training grounds on the east end of the mountain, and his arms were heavy with strain. He’d been gone a few hours, but not as long as usual because of the pull on his still-healing wounds from battle.

Things were beginning to sort out, now. After months of healing, rebuilding, and bustle their kingdom was becoming whole again.  
Fili and Kili’s rooms were separate, but joined by a door on the inside. Kili figured he’d stop by and wash off a bit before heading into Fili’s room to gather him for lunch. As he got closer to the royal wing, he yearned more and more for the soft furs of his bed and a nice wash. 

There was a separate corridor that led to the young princes’ rooms, and as he turned down it the scuffing of his boots was the only sound, bouncing off the cold stone walls that were more welcoming than they ought to be. “Oh, buggar,” he muttered, stopping short. His door was closed, and he had grabbed the key to Fili’s door by mistake when he left.  
Sighing, he walked down to his brother’s room and reached for the knob, listening for any signs of Fili. He didn’t want to bother the blonde, just walking in from the front. He usually went in through the conjoining door, but he really doubted that he would mind much.

Slipping in the key and walking in, he paused when he didn’t see Fili sitting in his usual spot.  
“Probably already went down to the dining hall without me, the impatient bastard.” He muttered once more, heading across the large room to the little hallway that opened to Kili’s own rooms. 

The door was wide open, he noticed as he walked down. Peculiar, he thought. It was usually cracked open, if not closed when he left it. Fili was the one who always sling open the door really wide, leaving it that way when he entered.  
He could only see the door from the side, so he couldn’t see in yet. He heard a noise from inside, and rustling as he got closer.  
“…Ah, ahh!”  
Kili immediately stood still. That was Fili’s voice. In his room.

Heart hammering, he leaned from the frame of the doorway and peeked in to look at his bed, which was in full view. Gasping, he jerked back outside. Fili was laying on his bed, touching himself. He should leave. He shouldn’t be seeing this.

A moan cut off his thoughts. He peeked back around to look at his older brother, who was spread out on his bed linens. His shirt was open, and his trousers were tugged down over the V of his hips. He was panting and his eyes were screwed shut, making grunting and small keening noises under his breath as he stroked himself.  
Kili bit back a groan. He loved his brother more than words could express, and not in a strictly… brotherly way. And this? This was torture.

Fili wasn’t expecting him to be back for another hour or two, it would make sense that he would use the small amount of time away from Kili for a more… personal matter.  
Kili bit his lip as his brother writhed against the bed, arching his back with a groan.  
Who was he thinking of?

His heart clenched a little when his mind hoped for it to be him. He knew this couldn’t be true.  
Fili was his older brother and would never think of him that way, he deserved more than a beardless whelp.

Kili ached as his trousers grew tighter. Would he ever have a chance to see this again? Fili, sweaty and panting, wanton and writhing in pleasure? Most likely not. He felt a small jump in his crotch when a particularly noisy moan escaped his brother’s lips.  
Fili was paying no attention to the door, his eyes clamped shut as he pleasured himself in Kili’s room. Maybe Kili had time to relieve himself and escape the older dwarf’s notice. He braced himself on the wall behind him and scooted as close as he dared to the open room, reaching his hand into the waistband of his trousers.

The familiar hardness that weighed in his palm twitched as he thumbed the head, listening for every small sound Fili made. He began to stroke earnestly, keeping on pace with the oblivious dwarf. His hips bucked forward when a choked groan reached his ears. Fili must be getting close. He felt a small pang of guilt at listening in, and jealousy for whomever roamed his brother’s mind.

“Hnnng… oh fffuuuck. Ha-“ Fili’s pace quickened, and with it Kili’s. His mouth hung open as he peered in again, and a small smile was on Fili’s face. He looked wrecked. Just seeing his brother like this, hearing him like this, drew Kili closer to the edge. Fili’s hand clenched in the bed linens and Kili’s clenched on the wall.  
Through the panting, his voice started breaking off over and over into little “ah” noises. Kili gripped himself a little tighter as he imagined being over Fili, watching his face contort and his throat jump with little gasps.

He imagined fucking him, being fucked by him, smothering his moans with kisses as their sweat slicked bodies writhed against each other. He mouthed Fili’s name, wishing he could scream it and make Fili scream his in return.  
He wanted to touch, to feel.

“A-Ah, Kili” Fili keened, and Kili’s eyes shot open as his seed spurted forward and soiled his trousers. His orgasm shook his frame and he shuddered as he tried not to make a noise deep in his throat, scrabbling for purchase against the wall. The air flew from his lungs and he fell to the floor, propped at the wall. Heart pounding even faster than before, he hurried to wipe his hand on his tunic and pull his pants back from where they slid slightly on his hips. He heard shuffling from inside his room.

He was going to be caught.

But he didn’t-no- that’s not possible, he heard wrong! His heart leapt and his boots skidded as he scrambled forward. He had to process this. He ran out of his brother’s room and bolted out into the hall, and didn’t look back. His legs were slightly wobbly because of his activities, yet he ran ever faster. 

He didn’t see that behind him, and crestfallen Fili stood at the door to his rooms with his hair disheveled and clothes awry. He had heard panicked shuffling outside the door and his stomach had dropped with dread, seemingly with good cause.

His brother was disgusted, he knew it. He shoudn’t have risked it, going into Kili’s rooms to do such things. But his bed was so enticing and it smelled of him, of his musk. He thought Kili would still be at the archery range for at least another hour, but he had been terribly mistaken.  
How he ached for Kili, all dark hair and goofy smiles. And this, the thing that he’d just done ruined everything.  
His brother wouldn’t be able to look him in the eyes anymore. Because he couldn’t hold himself back.

“Damnit!” he slammed his hand onto the wall, and went inside his room to sulk. What was he going to do? What was he going to say?

He sat there, just like that, for what seemed to be an eternity. He didn’t want to face this, but it was his fault. He was the elder and he would have to be mature about this.  
He would have to apologize.

Sighing, he stood and fixed himself, heading out the door to reluctantly find his brother. He looked to the ground and barely made it two steps until he bumped into an all too familiar dwarf. 

He must have been sulking longer than he thought.

“K-Kili”  
“Fili-“  
He pursed his lips. Kili started again.

“I’m sorry.”  
Fili snapped his head up. Wait, what? Kili was sorry? Why?  
“Why?”

“I ran off, and I spied on you, and-“ he sighed in frustration. “Just come here.”  
He yanked the bewildered Fili in by his tunic, and smashed his lips against the other dwarf. The kiss was rough, and sloppy, but after his initial shock wore off Fili was kissing back in earnest.

Fili pushed Kili into the wall, pressing their bodies close and grasping at Kili’s shoulders. He pulled back, panting against his lips.  
“I was going into my rooms and you were there and I couldn’t believe you were in my room, on my bed, doing such things. I wanted to be the one to make you moan.”  
Fili groaned and pulled him in again, and this time Kili was the one to pull back. “And I touched myself, I came hearing the sound of your voice moaning my name and I didn’t know what to think, so I ran.”

“You asshole.” Fili breathed on a chuckle, pecking his brother’s lips.

“How long, Fili?” Kili whispered, nuzzling his face with his own.

“I could ask you the same thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on fanart by kaciart on tumblr. http://kaciart.tumblr.com/post/41167675858  
> This was my first ever posted fanfic on ao3 OR tumblr, be gentle with me.


End file.
